Jail Bait
by Pisces
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles have a interesting conversation on Knux's birthday. Warning: Implied Slash


Jail Bait **Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody created by Sega who happen to be in this fic or even mentioned. Then I would be Sega, now wouldn't I? And I'm not.

**Author's Notes:** Because I got such nice reviews on my last one, I thought I'd make another to make you people slightly happy. See what reviewing can do for you?

Oh yes, the fic... This if for Knuckles anniversary, February 2. Happy 7th birthday Knux! I love ya and hope you live another 7 years. Wait a sec... That sounds a bit wrong. I hope you live another 50 in love and happiness and I hope you realized just how slashable you are with Sonic. ^_^

**Warnings:** Implied M/M relations going on. Slash, yaoi, boy love, whatever you want to call it, as long as you realize it's happening.

* * *

_

**Jail Bait**

_ _

A Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction by Pisces

_

Another fine day on the Floating Island. All was peaceful, going about doing their business, the sun was shinning, and a nice breeze was wafting up from the ocean the emerald power island was hovering over. Amazingly enough, Knuckle was not standing guard over the Master Emerald like usual, though he was at least on slight alert, like usual. He was taking a 'day off' as Sonic put it.

Sonic had gone up to the Floating Island for 'vacation'. Sally and Tails both hadn't believed that was what he planned on doing, knowing whenever the hedgehog and echidna mixed together, something explosive happened. They were right, but not in the sense they were thinking. No matter what they thought, Sonic went anyway and was very happy to have a whole week alone with Knuckles.

The two were sitting underneath a tall tree at that moment, the light shinning through the leaves sending green splashes over the forest floor and across their lounging bodies.

"It's my birthday today, you know." Knuckles stated out of the blue, voice as mild as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Really?! You should have told me before hand and I would have prepared you a 'present'." From Sonic's suggestive leer and waggling of the eyebrows, Knuckles knew exactly what the hedgehog meant. The Guardian just rolled his eyes before lightly smacking Sonic upside his head.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and smiled guiltily. "So, huh... How old are you anyway?"

"Seven."

"Oh, seven, that's a pretty good age... Wait a minute, _seven years old!?_ You mean I've been having sex with an under aged person?! My God, I could... Jail bait, that's what you are!"

The crimson echidna just raised an eyebrow and looked disgusted. "Jeez Sonic, chill! It's not-"

But the hedgehog had been riled up into a ranting mode and would not be stopped by rain, sleet, snow or echidna lovers. "Do you want me locked away forever?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Like, oh, I don't know, BEFORE WE HAD WILD, PASSIONATE SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST?! I'm gonna die, I'm _so_ gonna die... You don't even _look_ seven! How could you be seven? You're not really seven, are you? You _must_ be at least sixteen. Seven's too young for somebody with a tongue that talented... Please, _please_ tell me you're not seven!"

"Sorry Sonic," Knuckles said, trying to hide his laughter behind a large hand. "I really am seven."

_"NO!"_ Sonic's anguished cry echoed through the forest, scaring a few birds and sending them airborne. "This is all I'll every think about now! I'll never be able to kiss you without the fear of being carted off to jail. I'll spend nights laying in bed, staring at the ceiling of my lonely little hut, thinking about how I can never touch you again without being sent to prison. Oh, the woes of one who falls in love with a adolescent... I rather sexy adolescent, but a adolescent any way you look at it. What ever shall I do?! One my age shouldn't even touch-"

"But you're ten years old, Sonic."

Sonic finally stopped and stared at him like he had grown a few more spikes, just this time on the top of his head. "Okay, now I know you've taken a few too many hits to the head. Or maybe the air's a bit too thin up here. You feeling a bit feverish? Here, let me check."

The blue furry reached over and placed a hand over Knuckles' forehead, brushing a few scarlet dreadlocks out of the way. Knux scrunched his nose up in annoyance as Sonic fussed over him and finally pushed him away, saying, "I don't have any freakin' fever! What's your problem?"

"You're the one's that gone insane! No _way_ I'm ten."

"But you _are_."

Sonic watched him for a moment, trying to see if he was really serious, then burst out laughing. "Oh, I see how it is. You really had me going there, I know for a _fact_ I'm eighteen years old and you are too."

"But Sonic.... Aw, forget it. You're right, I just turn nineteen today."

"I _knew_ it! Heh, now come here, I want to give you your present..."

_"Sonic!"_


End file.
